Asuma Sarutobi
''' Asuma Sarutobi '''was a Jonin of Konohagure Sarutobi clan as well as a former member of theTwelve Guardian Shinobi. He was also the leader of Team Asuma History Asuma was born to Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, and Biwako Sarutobi. During the Academy entrance ceremony, Asuma became friends with Kurenai Yūhi. He later cheered on his classmates during the third round of the Chūnin Exams.4 During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Asuma along with the other young ninja were barred from participating in the defence of the village by Kurenai's father and the other senior shinobi.5 A few years after the event, Asuma would become an uncle to Konohamaru. He later became a chūnin and later a jōnin. Personality Asuma was typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary, as seen when he decided not to help save Hinata Hyūga during the Chūnin Exams. He was a heavy smoker but despite this, he would abruptly break the habit under certain circumstances, such as when his father died,8 or learned that Kurenai was pregnant.910 Not always seeing eye to eye with his father, Asuma later came to respect his father's role as Hokage: referring to him as a great father, and was proud to have been born into the Sarutobi clan. About seven years before the start of the series, he had a disagreement with his father and left Konoha to pursue his personal interests. During his absence, he became one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, a group that protected the Land of Fire's daimyō, indicated by the sash on his waist.6 During this time he developed a strong friendship with the monk Chiriku, who would go on to become the head monk of the Fire Temple. Prior to returning to Konoha to resume active military duty, he accumulated a bounty of 35 million ryō on the black market, something he seemed to be particularly proud of.7 After returning to the village, resumed his jōnin duties. About twelve years after the Nine-Tails' attack, seeing his classmate fall into deeper self-pity from losing Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, Asuma, along with Might Guy and Kurenai decided to speak with the Third Hokage, voicing their disapproval of Kakashi being in Anbu with such bitterness and suggested instead that he be re-assigned as a jōnin sensei in the hopes of restoring Kakashi's kindness. Abilities Asuma was a highly talented jōnin-level shinobi, having even once been part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja — an elite hand-picked team which served to protect the Land of Fire's daimyō, a role which later earned him a bounty of 35,000,000 ryō.7 During the Invasion of Konoha he was able to kill nineOtogakure ninja — who were noted to have been chūnin-level or above — with very little effort.1718He could also fight evenly with Hidan: a powerful member of Akatsuki while also protecting his team using his skill set. He also established a great record in military prowess — something which many upcoming shinobi greatly admired. Ninjutsu and Nature Release Asuma had the ability to use both Fire Release as well as Wind Release nature manipulations. He would mainly use his wind-nature manipulation abilities in combination with his trench knives to increase their lethality. When tutoring Naruto Uzumaki about wind-natured chakra, Asuma explained that enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Release, the trench knives possessed enough striking power to pierce through rock.22 Asuma was also well-versed in ranged wind techniques, such as the Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique. In the anime, it was shown that he could use his wind chakra to levitate his trench knives and control them remotely. His proficiency with Fire Release techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it was ash and not flame, the attack remained in the air around the target, and therefore remained potent for a longer period of time. The ash was in fact gunpowder, which could be ignited for a devastating explosion causing intense damage. Bukijutsu Asuma was hailed as Konoha's foremost skill in the village with close-ranged melee combat.3 His battle style revolved mainly around taijutsu, combined with his special trench knives to create a melee-type fighting style. These knives are made of a special metal that is capable of easily being infused with chakra. With his Flying Swallow, he could extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range, as well as increasing the cutting power of the blades to the point of easily slicing through trees, rocks and even iron. He was also physically strong enough to counter one of Kisame Hoshigaki's attacks using his trench knives. Plot Prior to the start of the series, Asuma was a member of the test proctor for Kurenai's promotion exam for Jonin. He was asked to test her while engaging in combat.He expresses his arrogance and condescensnion by mocking her techniques, proclaming that her fighting style was slow and weak.His overconfidence and arrogance led to his defeat, Asuma was no match for Kurenai's unique set of skills. Her speed and strength allows her to effortless evade his attacks and easily overwhelm him. Kurenai ultimately defeats Asuma, humiliating him in front of the entire village. Succumbing to the mental torture of her genjutsu, A defeated Asuma slumps forward in a humiliating pose where he is bent-over on his knees, with his butt protruding upward. Asuma was assigned to Team 10 which consisted of a young group of Genin. Members of the team included Ino Yamanaka, a young female ninja with a mind technique, Shikamaru Nara, a genius with a lazy attitude, and Choji Akimichi, a fierce fighter who loved to eat. We do not see much of his training as the manga and anime focuses on Team 7 but we see his students in action for the first time during the Chunin exams. The three students would pass the first portion of the Chunin Exams which required them to cheat on a written exam. During the second portion which would throw teams against each other in a wooded area, the team would encouter Sakura under attack by the Sound Ninja. At first Choji and Shikamaru did not want to help but after Ino dived into attack, the others followed her into battle. It was here for the first time we saw Team 10 working together with their training paying off, but were no match for the sound Ninja but had bought enough time for Sasuke to wake up now with his cursed mark in full power. Shikamaru suggested that Team 10 retreat and leave the fight as the overpowered Sasuke was enough to decimate the Sound Ninja. Team 10 passed the second exam and were sent into the third round which would consist of one on one battles between the surviving teams. Ino would have to face off against her long time friend Sakura, Shikamaru would have to fight Kin of the Sound Village, and Choji would have to fight the last of the Sound Ninja. Choji was worried about his battle ahead and Asuma took him aside and swore nothing would happen to him, if the battle was to go wrong he and the other Jounin would step in to help. Asuma also offered Choji that if he tried that he would take the team out to an all you can eat buffet on him as an extra incentive. Choji lost his battle and Ino fell into a draw with Sakura. Shikamaru would be the only one to win his battle and go onto the last portion of the Chunin exams.The final round came and Shikamaru found himself facing of against Temari and while it looked as if he would win his match against the Sand Genin, he quickly quit as he claimed that he would not have enough Chakra for the next match. Despite the fact he gave up, Shikamaru would later be made into a Chunin because of his actions in this battle. As the final match began between Sasuke and Gaara, Konoha was invaded by the Sand and Sound Villages and an all out war broke out. Shikamaru was sent along with Sakura and Naruto to track down Sasuke, who had followed one of the attackers into the woods. Along the way Shikamaru says that they are being followed, letting the rest of the group to go ahead as he will slow down the trackers. Now faced with eight Sound Ninja, Shikamaru traps them all when a ninth ninja appears as Shikamaru runs out of Chakra. It looks as if the group of Sound Ninja are going to kill him when Asuma appears and takes out all nine without even a scratch. Taking the tired and weakened Shikamaru back to Konoha, they discover that Naruto has defeated Gaara and the invasion has been driven back. Asuma and Kurenai are seen later after the invasion walking in the village when they come across Kakashi, who asks If they are on a date. Neither one answers as Kakashi turns to see that a group that was behind the trio a minute ago had suddenly disappeared. Kakashi tells the two of them to keep their eyes open. A while later, Asuma and Kuernai find two strangers as they reveal themselves to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, members of the Akatsuki who have come for Naruto. Asuma readies himself for battle as the group fights. Asuma manages to get a lucky attack on Kisame and catches him across the face with one of his knives, but the battle soon turns against him. Asuma and Kuernai are nearly hit by Kisame’s Water Shark Missile Technique when Kakashi uses the same technique to block the attack. Now the three ninja of Konoha face the two rouge ninja. Kakashi is struck down by Itachi’s Superior Eye Technique and once again Asuma and Kurenai find themselves in trouble. But then Mighty Guy arrives and starts to tell Asuma and Kurenai how to fight someone who has a Sharingan after training with Kakashi all these years. He tells them never to look into their eyes and to judge their movements by their feet or body. Asuma, now able to get the upper hand, causes the two rouge ninja to flee before anymore Konoha ninja arrive. Post Time Skip and Naruto's Training Asuma made his Part II début standing at the Third Hokage's grave, where he commented on how he was finally beginning to understand what the Third had taught him. Asuma confessed that he'd always been detached from Konoha, but after seeing how his father sacrificed himself for the village, he was now proud to be a member of the Sarutobi clan. Later, when Naruto began training to master wind chakra, he came to Asuma, who was also a wind-type user, for help. Asuma agreed to give him pointers, if he agreed to pay for his team's next meal which, Naruto forgot, included Choji. Asuma and Naruto engaged in a friendly competitive battle to test their strengths. Despite Naruto growth and valient efforts, he was ultimately no match for Asuma and his taijutsu. Asuma effortlessly counters all of Naruto's attacks. Naruto was no match for Asuma's ability to manipulation chakra nature. As the match dragged out, Naruto falls victims to the injuries he sustained, and he immediately falls to the ground in pain. The match ended with Asuma being the victor. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, when Team Kakashi returned to Konoha from their failed mission, he recognised a young monk named Sora from the Fire Temple who accompained them back. He invited Sora and the boys of the Konoha 11 to join him at a restraunt to have a guys day. Some time after, he revealed to Sora that he knew his father and that he killed him for trying to kill the Hokage. An enraged Sora tried to attack him, only failing as a few Anbu members got in his way and Sora stormed off. Later, the Konoha was attacked by members of Furido 4-man Team, reviving many shinobi. Asuma recognised some of the revived shinobi from the twelve guardian ninjas, who planned on using a powerful technique to destroy Konoha. He fought Kitane and ultimately overpowers him. With the three members of Furido's 4-Man Team killed, the leader, Furido, remained. Asuma finds out that Fūrido was Kazuma, Sora's father, the man Asuma thought he killed. Kazuma then releases the seal on Sora he embedded on him over 15 years ago revealing Sora to be a Psudo-Jinchuriki of the nine tails. Asuma engages Kazuma in battle, and later with Sai's help, Asuma finished Kazuma off. Ultimately, Naruto is able to stop Sora by releasing the nine tails' chakra sealed inside him. When the invaders didn't succeed, Sora having came to his senses, departed from Konoha. Afterwards, Asuma was seen playing shogi with Shikamaru. Battle Against Hidan and Kakuzu Asuma was teamed up with Shikamaru, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki as members of the Nijū Shōtai. His team, along with the entire group, was ordered to search for and, if possible, capture a pair of Akatsuki members who had entered the Land of Fire. Asuma and his team eventually tracked down the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, at aBounty Station, where they quickly discovered that Hidan was immortal after their first attack. Despite this knowledge, Asuma engaged in combat with Hidan. Asuma managed to evade most of Hidan's attacks, however, Hidan doesn't seem to show any sign of weakness. As the battle dragged on, Asuma chakra supply was slowly depleted, while Hidan kept his unrelentless assault. The situation worsened, when Hidan's counter-attack resulted in him becoming 'linked' to Asuma through a ritual. Hidan assumed a Grim Reaper-like form, causing any bodily damage to Hidan to be shared with Asuma, while at the same time not hindering Hidan at all since he is immortal. Some quick thinking by Shikamaru managed to break Hidan's ritual, allowing Asuma to decapitate him with his chakra-extended trench knives. Surprisingly, Hidan's severed head started to talk, uttering expletives at Asuma and then Kakuzu for not helping him. Kakuzu finally stepped in as he admonished his partner for letting his guard down, and sewed Hidan's head back onto his body. With his body restored, Hidan resumed the ritual, and impaled himself in the abdomen, which transfered the same blow to Asuma. Asuma succumbed to the excrutiating pain, while Hidan seems unfazed. With the situation seems bleak for him and his teammates, Asuma relinquished his pride and and pleaded Hidan to spare his teammates, much to the shock of Izumo, Koetsu, and Shikamaru. Hidan simply ridiculed Asuma on how pathetic he looked- a prideful Jounin begging for mercy. Disgusted, Hidan resolved to kill Asuma and strip him of his dignity; he stabbed himself in the knee, follow by stomach, and then lastly, the heart. These consecutive blows proved to be quite fatal. Thsee blows did not instantly kill Asuma, but they werestill quite fatal. With his victory, Hidan laughed and mocked the Niju Shotai as when their leader. Asuma, suffered a humiliating defeat where he is lying unconscious in a disgraceful pose where it appears as if he is prostrating. The rest of Team 10 arrived as back-up, which, combined with a telepathic call from Pain, forced the Akatsuki duo to leave. Before dying, Asuma left some parting words with his students, and smoked one last cigarette.Later, while Shikamaru exacted revenge upon Hidan for killing Asuma, Asuma appeared before Shikamaru, and congratulated him for finally defeating the immortal. After entrusting his Will of Fire to Shikamaru, Asuma disappeared in a puff of cigarette smoke just before his student finished off Hidan with a huge explosion. Also, in his memory from the flashback, Shikamaru was finally able to understand who the "King" of Shōgi was in the real world. It is the next generation of shinobi, like Asuma's and Kurenai's unborn child, and how they would learn to care and live peacefully by the great shinobi in the present day. That was why Asuma entrusted his baby to Shikamaru, as apprentice and future sensei. File:Asuma amparts his words.png Asuma was later reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Great Ninja War as a military weapon for the Akatsuki's side. However, his students faced and managed to defeat him, allowing Asuma to be sealed, and later his soul was sent back into the afterlife after the Reanimation jutsu was finally ended. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Team Asuma Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Ninjutsu Experts Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Deceased